


True Form

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hard to explain, It's a weird concept, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're curious as to what Cas is like out of his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Form

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites I've written in a while. Very different

There was nothing you loved more than Cas holding you after returning from a long hunt. His hands ran down your back, your hair still damp from the shower. 

 

“What do you look like?” You muttered sleepily, tired thoughts floating through your brain. With an angel boyfriend, you had done your research. You had found an old falling apart Bible and flipped through it looking for any and all reference for angels. 

 

“You know what I look like,” He answered and you twisted around so you could look up at him. 

 

“No, what you really look like, outside the vessel. Every description I can find is different. You’re supposed to have 6 wings and 4 faces, I’m curious, what do you really look like?” You felt him breathe deeply. 

 

“My true form is massive. I’d look strange to you, if you could see me. Yes, the six wings and four faces is true, but it’s not how you think. I really don’t think I can explain it. It’s nothing really definite, more of a feeling, not as solid.” His fingers ran through your hair. 

 

“I wish you could show me,” you muttered and you felt him laugh again. 

 

“If you saw me, I’d vaporize you in a heartbeat.” You groaned and pressed your face further into his chest. “But maybe you could feel me, we’d have to be careful, but it could be possible,” he muttered and you flipped onto your stomach, your chin on his chest. 

 

“Really?” You were more awake at this point, but Cas just eased your head back down so you were resting. 

 

“Not tonight, darling, soon, but you need your sleep.” You yawned widely proving his point. He pulled you closer to his side, your legs entwining with his under the blankets. 

 

“We’ll have to prepare, and be careful,” He trailed off noticing you were asleep. 

 

“Oh my darling, do you know what you’re getting into?” 

 

You woke up to Cas’ hands running over you, it was one of your favorite things. His touch not even sexual, but loving. His hands ran from the back of your head and down your back. You stirred slightly and his hand stilled on your back. 

 

“Good morning, my love.” You groaned and curled into Cas even further. His arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you up on his chest. He more or less pulled you from and bed and shuffled you towards the kitchen. You cooperated slightly with gently pushes from Cas guiding you. 

 

“Mornin,” you yawned rubbing your eyes and Dean held up his coffee mug in a silent greeting while Sam continued scrolling on his computer. 

 

“Morning, Y/N,” Sam mumbled as you grabbed a plate and loaded it with pancakes Dean had made. Cas had a cup of coffee ready for you as you sat down between him and Dean. 

 

“Any major plans for the day?” You mumbled through a bite of pancakes. 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Dean chastised and you just poked your tongue out at him before adding more syrup to your plate. 

 

“Nothing unusual that I can find,” Sam said rolling his eyes at your syrup addiction. “Figured I’d keep trying to digitalize the library,” he trailed off slowly. You pushed your breakfast around your plate letting the spongy cake soak up the syrup. You weren’t really thinking about anything as Cas ran his thumbs over your bare leg. 

 

“Dean,” he said making you look up. “Do you happen to have rope anywhere in the bunker?” Both of you looked at Cas strangely. 

 

“Yes,” Dean said slowly. “Why do you need rope?” 

 

“To keep Y/N restrained on the bed.” Sam’s head snapped up and both Dean nearly spit out coffee. A piece of pancake nearly choked you making Dean give you a few solid hits on your back.

 

“Dude, if you’re going to break out the kinky shit, we don’t need to know.” Dean stood to refill his coffee mug. Cas’ face furrowed in confusion. 

 

“My intentions are not necessarily sexual, Dean,” Your hand covered your mouth to stifle your laughter, your shock quickly turning to amusement. As if it wasn’t going to get sexual, you knew better. 

 

“Yeah,” Dean said skeptically, “Because you two can keep your hands off each other.”

 

“Dean, we’re really not -” You started but Dean interrupted. 

 

“I really don’t wanna know. Yes, Cas, we have rope. And if you don’t mind, I think I’ll be hitting a bar tonight, just in case.” Dean announced as he headed out of the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. 

 

“I want to know what Cas is like outside of his vessel,” you explained to Sam, 

 

“And if she moves too much, I could easily accidentally hurt her.” Cas finished your thought for you and a look of concern flashed across his face. 

  
“That being said, it would probably be for the best if you and Dean weren’t here. I wouldn’t want either of you being unintentionally hurt either.” Sam nodded from over his computer. 

 

“I’ll let Dean know what’s really going on and make sure he stays occupied for the night. Shouldn’t be too hard knowing him.” You smiled at Sam, your fingers running idly over the rim of your mug, anticipation and excitement settling in you. 

 

Even after your explanation, Dean still smirked as he handed the lengths of rope over to Cas before heading towards the front door. 

 

“Be safe, guys!” He called down the staircase teasing you both. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics. 

 

“Okay, but seriously, be careful,” Sam emphasised. Cas wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you against his chest. 

 

“I will. I won’t hurt her, ever.” He assured Sam. You relaxed back into his hold, his thumbs rubbing aimless circles on your arms,  Sam nodded and headed up the stairs and out the door. 

 

“Alone at last, you ready?” Cas muttered in your ear making you shiver in anticipation. You wiggled slightly making him loosen his hold on you and you turned in his arm. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him down to you, your lips brushing against each others. A spark of excitement flew between you and Cas’ hands twisted into your hair tilting your head back allowing him to deepen the kiss. Gasping for breath, you pulled away. 

 

“You realize this is going to get very sexual very fast right?” You muttered and Cas smiled down at you. 

 

“Of course,” He answered and you slammed your lips back to his. Cas scooped you up in his arms and flew you both to your bedroom. He laid you back on the bed while he hovered over you, his lips never leaving yours. Cas’ hands ran up your sides bunching your shirt up and he pushed it over your head, desperate for skin to skin contact. You moaned as he moved down to your neck, your fingers grasping at his short hair. 

 

“Cas,” you gasped as he left his mark on you. Satisfied with the dark mark on your neck, he pulled your hands up to the headboard and wound the rope around them. Careful not to pull too tightly, he secured you down. He slowly kissed his way down your body, down between your breasts. He stopped, rested his chin on your stomach, and looked up at you. 

 

“We should probably have as many pieces of clothing off so you can feel as much as possible,” he muttered and you grinned down at your angel. 

 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” you responded and he popped the button of your jeans. You lifted your butt and wiggled helping him pull the pants off of you leaving you only in your gloriously unmatching bra and panties. Cas pulled your legs apart and tied them down before crawling back up your body. 

 

“One more piece of the puzzle,” Cas muttered dangling a blindfold above your face. A grin spread across your face and he covered your eyes with the soft material. The bed shifted as he climbed off the bed. You could hear rustling around you until everything went silent. The air was still and it felt as if you were alone in the room. And then he touched you. 

 

Cas had touched you with his grace before, but this was different. This was more intense, more real. You forced yourself to stay still as he explored your body. He started along your middle caressing your bare skin before moving. Down your legs, across your arms, he was everywhere. It was so different than you were used to. Just as solid, but more distinctly Cas. Then it shifted. You felt hands on you, and lips everywhere.

 

“How many heads do you have, Cas?” You giggled as one set of teeth nipped at your ear. 

 

_ Four _ echoed in your mind.  _ And six wings, remember? _ Feathers brushed across your skin. 

 

“I wish I could touch you,” you muttered and you felt one of the rope loosen. 

 

_ Be careful, little one, be very careful.  _ You slowly moved your hand down to rest on what you presumed to be a head, your fingers finding soft hair and a pair of ears. 

 

“Are you a cat?” You asked petting him gently and Cas gave a quiet laugh.  _ Something like that.  _ He answered.  _ Shall we make this more interesting?  _ You lifted your hand and you were guided back to the bed frame. The rope tightened again and any motion was stilled. His touches became more exact, more focused, particularly on your breasts and center. 

 

_ You said yourself this was going to get sexual. _ You groaned quietly trying to control your body. Luckily, Cas kept you somewhat held down. With every second his touch got more demanding, the sheer power of his true form seeping into your body. You had always known he was powerful beyond your comprehension, but you could feel it, you could feel him. 

 

_ Do you know how absolutely insignificant you are? I could vaporize you with half a thought, and yet, you can put me on my knees. All this power within me, and you, you my dear, you control all of me _ his voice had changed. It was even deeper if that was possible, he vibrated throughout your entire body. 

 

Everything that made up Castiel, you could feel. His hatred for himself and his mistakes, his desire to correct and prove himself, and above all, his love for humanity and you; the absolute intensity was almost overwhelming. 

 

You felt him enter you. Some part of him pushed into you, your body craved release. It wasn’t like other times you had shown your love physically, this was new and different. Both were distinctly Castiel. He knew your body and knew exactly how to draw pleasure out from you. 

 

_ Give me your everything, give me your release, little one _

 

You weren’t sure when your orgasam started or ended. You remembered pleasure on the border of ecstasy and then you were waking up. Cas was back in his vessel, his very human fingers running through your hair. 

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he muttered. You wrapped your arms around his chest and pulled yourself closer to him, nuzzling your face into his chest. 

 

“Was that what you wanted it to be?” He asked and you released a long and loud yawn. 

 

“Everything and more,” you mumbled looking up at him gently smiling down at you. His fingers traced abstract patterns on your naked back. 

 

“You know,” your voice was still rough from sleep, “we still have the rope and blindfold. We could have some more fun before the boys get home.” Castiel’s chest rumbled with low laughter. 

 

“You really want to be tied up again?” he asked amused. 

  
“Oh hell no,” you grinned up at him. “It’s your turn,” 


End file.
